Pick up lines
by StuckOnBTR13
Summary: 10 pick up lines that I feel represent the four guys of Big Time Rush.
1. Chapter 1

**These are the pick up lines I feel like represent the BTR boys.**

**I did not make the pick up lines, I just remember them, and my brothers helped me.**

_James's Pick up lines:_

1. If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous.

2. Girl, you must be tired 'cause you've been running through my mind all day!

3. Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?

4. Are you a parking ticket? 'cause you got fine-fine-fine written all over ya.

5. You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy

6. You're like milk, I just wanna make you part of my complete breakfast

7. Excuse me, but do you have tickets? (Tickets for what?) (Points to arm and flex) To the gun show!

8. Your name must be Mickey because you're so fine.

9. You must be from Pearl Harbor, 'cause baby, you're the bomb.

10. Is there a rainbow today? I just found the treasure I've been searching for!

_Kendall's pick up lines:_

1. If beauty were sunlight, you'd shine from a million light-years away.

2. Do you have a boyfriend? [No] Want one? [Yes] Well, when you want a MAN friend, come and talk to me.

3. Pardon me miss, I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?

4. My name isn't Elmo, but you can tickle me any time you want to.

5. Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea

6. I must be lost. I thought paradise was further south.

7. You know, you might be asked to leave soon. You're making all the other women look ugly.

8. Damn girl, you have more curves than a race track.

9. Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?

10. I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away.

_Logan's Pick up lines:_

1. I'm a math teacher. One plus two equals me and you.

2. Excuse me, but I think I dropped something! MY JAW!

3. What was that sound? It was the sound of my heart breaking

4. Are you an interior decorator? When I saw you the room became beautiful.

5. I know I don't have a chance, but I just wanted to hear an angel talk.

6. Baby your like a student and I am like a math book, you solve all my problems.

7. Can I have directions? ["To where?"] To your heart.

8. Do you have the time? (she gives you the time) No, the time to write my number down.

9. Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa just what I want for Christmas.

10. Life without you would be like a broken pencil...pointless.

_Carlos's pick up lines:_

1. Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Nope, it's just a sparkle.

2. If you were a booger I'd pick you first.

3. If this is a meat market, you must be the prime rib.

4. Did you fart? Because you just blew me away.

5. You must be in a wrong place - the Miss Universe contest is over there.

6. Girl, you better have a license, cuz you are driving me crazy!

7. You can fall off a building, you can fall out a tree, but baby, the best way to fall is in love with me.

8. You look life my first wife! (how many have you had?) none.

9. If looks could kill you would be a weapon of mass destruction.

10. The night is young, the moon is bright, and you are here with me tonight.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You guys seemed to like the first chapter, so I decided to make a second chapter. (:

Also HAPPY THANKSGIVING. I hope your day is amazing, and full of food. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos:<strong>

1. I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.

2. Do you have a Band-Aid? I just scraped my knee falling for you.

3. You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.

4. My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in.

5. Hey baby you're so fine you make me stutter, wha-wha-what's your name?

6. Hey... Didn't I see your name in the dictionary under "Shazaam!"?

7. You are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts.

8. Is your name "swiffer"? 'Cause you just swept me off my feet.

9. Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business.

10. (As she is leaving) Hey aren't you forgetting something? (What?) Me!

**Logan:**

1. Me without you is like a nerd without braces, A shoe without laces, aSentenceWithoutSpaces.

2. If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together.

3. You must be the one for me, since my selectively permeable membrane let you through.

4. When God made you, he was showing off.

5. You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life!

6. You remind me of a magnet, because you sure are attracting me over here!

7. I just had to come talk with you. Sweetness is my weakness.

8. I want to be your tear drop, so I could be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips.

9. My love for you is like a concave up function because it is always increasing.

10. Being without you is like being a metric space in which exists a cauchy sequence that does not converge.

**Kendall:**

1. Do you have a quarter? My mom told me to call her when I fell in love.

2. Excuse me miss, I don't mean to stare, but um I think you're really Beautiful"

3. Did you have Campbell's soup today? (she answers yes/no) Because you're lookin' mmm... mmm... good!

4. Can i get your picture to prove to all my friends that angels really do exist?

5. Hi, my name's Right...Mr. Right.

6. Giant polar bear (What?) It's an icebreaker. Hi, my name is...

7. Crap. Something is wrong with my cell phone. {Oh Really. What is that?} Its just that...your numbers not in it.

8. If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas.

9. Do I know you? Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend.

10. There are 20 angels in the world 11 are playing, 8 are sleeping and 1 of them is standing in front of me.

**James:**

1. I've noticed you noticing me and I'm just giving you notice that I've noticed you!

2. Bond...James Bond

3. Do you know karate? Cause your body's kickin!

4. Aren't you the tiger on the Frosted Flakes box? Cause you look "Grrrreat!"

5. Beww BEWWW Beww (What?) That is the sound of the ambulance coming to pick meup because when I saw you my heart stopped!

6. Did you hear the latest health report? You need to up your daily intake ofvitamin me.

7. Have you ever been to Hawaii? (No why?) Well it was the most beautiful thing.I've seen till I gazed into your eyes.

8. Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day...all I'm asking for is one.

9. Hey baby, you are like a pot of gold... Hard to get and hard to hold.

10. So call a doc-tor, cause someone needs to take your temperature, you're getting hotter. **( **I got this one off of the song Love Me Love Me on BTR'S album Elevate! : **)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you have the second chapter. This might be the last chapter of Pick Up Lines, unless you want me to do another one? So tell me if you do. (:

For anybody who reads my story Opposite Day, that chapter will be out sooner or later. Also I DO NOT OWN Big Time Rush or these pick up lines.


End file.
